Raven's Barn
So the four Clans leave when the twolegs destroy the forest, and leave Ravenpaw alone living with Barley. Ravenpaw loses all hopes of ever seeing the clans again after Graystripe passes, and we never see him again. But what happens next? What will Ravenpaw do when Barley dies? Who will live in the barn once Ravenpaw has gone too? Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 17:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Characters Raven: Black tom with a white dash on his chest and tail tip. Formerly known as Ravenpaw. 'Barley: '''Long-haired black and white tom, deceased. '''Peaches: '''Plump ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. kittypet. '''Kevin: '''Black tom with dark blue eyes. kittypet '''Greg: '''Old silvery white tom with failing eyesight and hearing, Wise. Kittypet More coming soon! Prologue "Barley, Don't leave me!" Ravenpaw wails, looking at his sick friend lying on the straw. Barley smiles at Ravenpaw. "I'll miss you, you've been a good friend. StarClan is calling me." He meows weakly. "StarClan?" Ravenpaw meows, confused. "But StarClan's a long way off!" "Bluestar has come to get me." Barley gasps. "I knew my old friend would not abandon me. It's so good to see you again, Bluestar." "No!" Ravenpaw yowls. "Barley, have some more catmint, you can't leave me all alone! You'll get better, I promise!" He urged, pushing the sweet green herb towards his dying friend. "It's too late." Barley meows. The light in his eyes dulls, and reflect the Starlight. Staring into them, Ravenpaw sees his old friend padding away, chatting to Bluestar, until they can no longer be seen. "no..." Ravenpaw collapses in grief. "What will I do?" He stares longingly at the stars. "Barley, my old friend, what would you do in my place?" The twinkling stars gave no reply. ''Am I destined to always be alone? ''He wondered. ''Losing friends like a cloud loses rain. '' Ravenpaw dipped his head, tears falling from his sad eyes. ''From now on I will be known as Raven. There are no Clans nearby, no reason for me to have a Clan name. No one to call me by it. ''He pressed his muzzle into Barleys long fur, sitting vigil in memory of his lost friend. Chapter 1 Several seasons had passed since Barley's death now, and Raven's grief hadn't lifted yet. He dragged himself up one newleaf morning and set out to hunt. He saw no reason to keep himself alive, but he didn't want to die either, so he hunted. He was on the trail of a mouse when cat scent reached him. He wasn't supprised, When twolegs had destroyed the forest, they built a Twolegplace in it's place. Raven could tell the cat was a kittypet, with the stench of twolegs and kittypet food on it's fur. He continued on the trail of the mouse. Just then a plump ginger she-cat leaped over the barn fence and in front of Raven. She was barely older than an apprentice, and it looked as though she got fed quite a lot in her twoleg nest. The she-cat gasped. "Kevin! It's the crazy farm cat!" A black tom about the same age leaped onto the fence. "Are you sure Peaches?" Kevin replied, peering down at Raven. Peaches sighed. "Of course I am! It matches Greg's description, black ungroomed fur, eating mice, hang's around the farm..." Raven snorted. He had barely groomed himself lately, so that part was correct. All of it was, but Raven had heard of Greg, an old tom with failing eyesight and hearing, though apparently very wise. Raven didn't trust the aging silver tom. "I can hear you, you know that, right?" He called to the two kittypets. Peaches spun around, surprised. "What's your name?" She asked Raven. "I'm Peaches and this is Kevin." "Ravenp-" He started, barely having actually given out his new name before. "Raven. What do you want?" Peaches ignored his most recent question and turned to Kevin. "See? Greg said his name was Raven, and that his friend, Barley had died recently. He must be lonely." Kevin nodded and jumped down from the fence. Raven was taken aback by Peaches's words. He had never really thought about being lonely, but he guessed he was. "Why are you here?" He asked a third time. "Our Housefolk left us." Kevin meowed sadly. "We knew they were moving, we had heard them talking about it, But they didn't take us along, they just left us at the empty house. We went to talk to Greg and he told us about Raven's Barn. We followed his directions and arrived here." "We came here wondering if you could help us learn to survive." Peaches meowed. "I don't trust housefolk anymore, not after ours left." ''With good reason.''Raven thought. "Sure, I'll teach you how to hunt and defend yourselves, let's get back to the barn. I'm warning you though, If you are used to a comfortable life, you may not have the skills or patience to live here, I can't hunt for you all the time. What will happen if I die?" Peaches and Kevin looked at each other. "We'll try it." Peaches decided. "Where else can we go?" Raven dipped his head and lead the two former kittypets to the barn. Chapter 2 Raven settled down in the soft straw of the barn. He looked to see how Peaches and Kevin were settling in. "I can't believe you find the straw comfortable!" Peaches exclaimed. Raven purred in amusement. "It's nice, but moss is even better! I could take you out to gather some, then we could make you proper nests." Raven hadn't bothered making any mossy nests for himself since Barley's death, and was perfectly fine on the dry straw. ''But It'd be nice to have moss again. "Sounds like a good idea." Kevin nodded. He got to his paws, soon followed by Peaches, and Raven lead the two cats out of the barn, and towards a mossy corner of the farm. He showed the two former kittypets how to gather moss, and later showed them how to make their nests. Soon they had all settled down in their new nests. "And I'll show you two how to hunt tomorrow." Raven promised. Peaches nodded in excitement. Trivia *Peaches is Firestar's neice, though it is unknown which of Firestar's littermates she was born from. (Not information from the actual books, I made her up) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics